


The domestics

by multifandomly_insane



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Living Together, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomly_insane/pseuds/multifandomly_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been living together and it has been rough. Keeping up with house hold chores has been hard and Dean doesnt have tooth paste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The domestics

Dean and Cas have been living together for three weeks and it has been hell. Not that living together wasn't fun it was the domestics about the whole situation. Whose towel was whose and where are the toilet paper roll was to much for them. Dean was just found out that they were out of tooth paste (off all things) and he was very upset. "CAS," Dean yelled."We are out of tooth paste! We need to go get more!" "Immediately?" a sleepy Cas responded while rubbing his tired eyes. "Yes!" Dean exclaimed. "These babies ain't gonna brighten them selves!" Cas sighed. Dean always got so upset and panicky of the littlest of things. "Okay, let me get dressed first." he said turning to an impatient Dean heading towards the door. "I'll wait for you outside!" the door clicked shut as Cas was struggling to pull up his skinny jeans. "Why did I let Dean talk me into getting these things?" he muttered finally buttoning them and throwing on a black shirt and a beige cardigan. He ran his hands through his highlighted brown hair grabbing his phone and head out the door. Dean has already started up the impala so he was ready to go. "Hey babe?" Dean yelled, out the window,"Are you going to need a jacket? Its really cold outside." "Nah, I'll be fine." Cas said climbing into the passenger seat. "Are we going to Target or Walmart?" Cas asked knowing how finicky Dean was about these things. "Ummmmmm.... I was thinking Walgreens actually. They are closer and I don't feel like driving that far." Dean turned a sharp corner and they were in view of the local Walgreens. "Oh, okay." Cas said opening the door and shivering at the crisp fall air. The entered and Cas smiled at the pleasant ring the doors made as they entered. Dean headed straight for the tooth paste and candy while Cas lingered browsing through the clearance section. He picked up a fifty cent bottle of white nail polish and grinned. He always wanted to wear nail polish. He was walking towards the front of the store when his phone buzzed. Dean~ _hey plz cum back here need help_ Cas walked towards the hygienic isle with worry apparent on his face. He spotted Dean and walked quickly towards him. "Dean! I got your text whats wrong?" Cas asked gripping the nail polish tightly. Dean turned and faced him indecision clear on his face. He held up two boxes of tooth paste. "Which one? I cant decide." Cas exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Ummm, I don't know." Cas said exasperatingly examining the boxes. _Crest whitening kills 99% of germs 24 hr whitening. Colgate whitening tartar and cavity protection kills 99% of germs whitens in 12 hrs._ "Go with Colgate." Cas said supporting. "Are you sure.. I mean I have been buying Crest since I had to and it has never let me down." Dean said unconvinced. "Yes I'm sure!" Cas said annoyed by Deans indecision."It has more benefits and since you are now not a hobo you can afford it." Dean brought his hand to his heart and gasped in mock offence. "Just check out already." Cas said standing behind Dean pushing him forward. Dean walked up to the cash register and walked the cashier ring it up. He handed her his first legit credit card and grabbed his bag. "Okay lets go." Dean smiled tucking his card back into his wallet with his bad in hand. "Hold up." Cas said as the cashier rang up his nail polish. Dean raised an eyebrow but did not question it. They walked outside bags in hand and drove home. As soon and the car was turned off Dean ran inside to brush his teeth. "I feel like my teeth are growing fur!" he cried flinging open the bathroom door. Cas sighed sitting down at their second hand dining room table and pulled out the white nail polish. He slowly twist open the cap and began to carefully paint his nail with a strong smelling white goop. Dean walked out of the bathroom just as Cas finished the last nail. Dean sauntered over to Cas smiling really wide. He stood in front of Cas and leaned down to give him an all tongue, passionate kiss. As he pulled away Cas looked up at him. "Two things 1. That one tastes better than the other tooth paste. 2. My nails were still wet!" Dean grabbed his hand examining the polish. "I like it." Dean said. "I looks really good with your skin tone." he giggled. Cas smiled appreciating the compliment. "Wanna go watch netflix and chill?" Dean smiled innocently."Yeah sure! How about watching supernatural?" Cas asked excitedly. "That cool with me." Dean glowed pulling Cas by the arm into the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the tiny fic. Please check outmy other works. Follow me on tumblr @//multifandomly_insane


End file.
